


Push and Pull

by Klen



Category: The Yin Yang Master: Dream of Eternity, 晴雅集 | The Yin-Yang Master (2020)
Genre: Bo Ya POV, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Not Betaed, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, We just need to resolve that sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klen/pseuds/Klen
Summary: Qing Ming will be leaving tomorrow and Bo Ya can't refuse the pull to be around the yin-yang master for whatever time they have left. He though he had his resolve straight in keeping things polite and simple. He though wrong.
Relationships: Bo Ya/Qing Ming
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled on this the other day and it left such an impression that just before going to bed I opened a blank document and started writing. I just needed to do something with these two or I wouldn't be able to get a rest. Two hours later this is what I had. It's very simple and not even betaed but who cares if you enjoy it just a bit which I hope you will.

“Will you have one last drink with me?”

Bo Ya looked into warm, smiling eyes and gulped in order to stifle his immediate reply. He had to keep it together. Even if his head felt like it was still ringing, his hand hurt and there was this deep ache in his chest. He couldn’t for the life of him remember where it might have come from.

Qing Ming was leaving tomorrow. Their job was done. The evil serpent was gone … at least for now. Order was soon to be restored … barely. The capital was safe even if it was half in ruins. And the fate of his heart was yet to be decided. Though safe and half in ruins might very soon be an apt description for it as well. 

“Always looking for a drink.” Bo Ya admonished and was perfectly aware there was absolutely no spite in his voice. The open smile that answered him showed the other knew that too.

“Only with the right company.”

Bo Ya wouldn’t question the flutter in his stomach that little remark awakened. Just for tonight, while Qing Ming was still here, Bo Ya vowed he wouldn’t question a lot of things.

***

Thank the deities for small miracles but their quarters at the palace were nearly untouched. Most of the struggle had happened way outside of it. They entered Qing Ming’s rooms in silence and Bo Ya couldn’t even joke about the fact that the yin-yang master cast a sealing charm after them. Bo Ya himself was still feeling a bit paranoid and would have done it himself. It still felt like danger could be lurking behind every other corner. Or a hair demon or two. How creepy had that been?

“Make yourself comfortable.”

Qing Ming gestured to the little mat right next to his bed and Bo Ya felt a flush run up his neck. This was too intimate. Sharing this private space. A space where Qing Ming slept, read, disrobed …

They should have used a common room or sat in the garden like last time. But the yin-yang master was already setting the low table and the demon hunter couldn’t think of a way to object to it. So the only thing he could think of was sit with his back towards that bed and forget it was even there. The light material of his robe brushed against the mattress and made him stand straight just to keep away from it.

The first cup was drunk in silence. It felt like a long deep breath they both needed.

“I am sorry you lost one of your Spirit Guardians.” Bo Ya found himself saying. He didn’t know where that came from and he wasn’t even shocked anymore to realize he actually meant it. He was shocked however to feel the sharp pang in his chest when he saw Qing Ming’s sad expression.

“The Mad Painter had served my shifu for many years. I can’t stop thinking that if I hadn’t been his master this wouldn’t have happened to him.”

“He was a warrior and he died a warrior’s death. Trying to protect the one he valued the most. There can be no regrets in a death like this.”

Qing Ming’s smile was still a bit sad but genuine. And the teasing twinkle in his eyes made Bo Ya way more nervous than he wanted to admit.

“It does warm my heart to know how much you care for me.”

“Well, I did almost die for you so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.”

There, it was out in the open. Done. He had to admit that and move along or he would always feel like Qing Ming had some invisible power over him with that unspoken knowledge between them.

The silence that followed was not what he expected. A bit of philosophy maybe. Another joke probably. More teasing definitely. He dared to meet the other’s eyes and regretted it immediately. They were hard, determined and burning him from the inside with their intensity.

“Bo Ya.” When had the yin-yang master moved so close to him? The demon hunter was still quite petrified by that intense look and didn’t even dare blink when Qing Ming lifted a hand and his thumb ghosted over Bo Ya’s lips. There was something smoldering in his eyes, hot and churning and entirely for him.

“I am going to kiss you now.”

“What?”

And the simmering volcano inside of him erupted when hungry lips descended over his. If he had been capable of thinking about anything else but Qing Ming kissing him he might have been embarrassed by the strangled cry that came out of him. As it was, he was only capable of grasping flowing white sleeves and holding on for dear life while Qing Ming parted his lips and dipped his tongue between them. The low almost growl-like sound that came out of the yin-yang master traveled all the way down the demon hunter’s spine and would have made him weak in the knees if he hadn’t been sitting already.

They parted with a loud gasp, on whose side Bo Ya couldn’t tell, but he had the mortifying suspicion it might have been him. Eyes almost comically wide he was looking straight at Qing Ming who was still right in his personal space, fingers gently stroking his cheek.

“Why did you do that?” His voice was ridiculously shaky but he could barely hear it from the loud thrumming of his pounding heart.

“Bo Ya, I’ve wanted to do this since the moment I saw you up on that roof playing your flute.”

“But you hated me then.”

“Beautiful wonderful Bo Ya. You hated me then. I was just smitten right there on the spot. Made me act a bit cheeky just to get your attention.”

Bo Ya had almost managed to get his breathing under control. The feather like touches of Qing Ming’s fingers which were still stroking his face weren’t of much help at all.

“This isn’t proper.” His voice came out surprisingly strong. His argument not much so. The smile that spread on Qing Ming’s face was both devilish and blinding. And there was a new set of determination in those eyes.

“If this is your only argument against it … I am willing to pay the price.”

No training existed which would have made Bo Ya able to react in this moment when the world shifted around him and he found himself on his back. Qing Ming’s scent hit his nostrils and sent a hard shiver all the way to his toes. It was sharp and sizzling. Like fresh air before a storm. Just like the yin-yang master who was leaning on top of him.

“I am going to make love to you now.”

Bo Ya’s breath hitched in his throat and his fingers clutched the silky sheets beneath him. He had to say something. He had to do it now or all this would go into a direction he had never even allowed himself to whisper in the dark. He had to put his hands on the firm chest, push, leave and forget all about it. It was the alcohol’s fault. They could just blame it on this and their exhaustion from the fight.

Tomorrow they would just pretend this never happened. Tomorrow they would just smile politely at each other and Bo Ya would pretend he didn’t know the taste of those burning lips covering his own, the warmth of that wide chest brushing his nipples, the weight of that sinewy body pressing on his in places which set little fireworks behind his eyelids.

Push, leave, forget.

Bo Ya’s moan rang in the room when Qing Ming captured his mouth in another searing kiss. Burning hands left trails of fire when they traveled down his body. One settled at the juncture of his hip and slotted together their lower bodies in a way that left nothing to the imagination.

Bo Ya’s trembling fingers shot up and gripped the soft robes at the yin-yang master’s chest. Push, leave, forget.

Those scalding lips slid along his jaw and lapped where neck met shoulder. Bo Ya cried out, head thrown back and his entire body arching up. He gave a weak push with his arms and then pulled down with all the strength he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so whipped! I just needed more of those two. And I was so sure I would be writing pure unapologetic smut. Now look at me, talking about feelings. Gah ...

Bo Ya really hated official ceremonies. The rigid clothes, the low bows, the fake smiles, the giggles, the stiff dinners and archaic etiquette. It made him almost wish to take up a different sort of occupation.

His servants put on him the last heavy set of his ceremonial robes and Bo Ya looked himself in the mirror. He couldn’t suppress the frown between his eyebrows.

He was dressed in his customary black but this was where the resemblance with his usual attire ended. The robes were light and flowing but constricting. Layers upon layers entwined with each other with intricate bows and tiny nodes. The edges were singed with golden strands and blooming ornaments. His hair fell in a loose black curtain behind his back and a golden circlet was the only thing keeping it in place. There was a thin black line painted around his eyes and a soft pink glow on his lips. A black ink mark peaked under the collar at his throat and disappeared beneath the heavy silk. He wouldn’t be showing anyone this but it continued down to his heart and then moved to his back. Ceremonial mantras painted on his skin. The joy.

Bo Ya really hated official ceremonies.

But as the most distinguished demon hunter in the capital his job extended beyond extermination and imminent death to the evil reincarnate. It also included being the guest of honor in the palace and leading the spring ceremony for purifying the land and banishing the evil spirits. He had participated in such rituals before but only on the sidelines. After his heroic deeds from last autumn, he was chosen as the head cultivator. An honor he was expected to rejoice at and take upon gleefully. The head priest didn’t even suspect he had come very close to bodily harm when he had delivered the “happy” news. Refusing it would be a scandal.

Bo Ya would take on the Evil Serpent on any day if it would spare him from performing the ritual but alas he wouldn’t be afforded such an easy way out. He was about to dance in front of the whole court and afterwards endure their powdered compliments and sly smiles. Where was a good demon attack when you needed one?

“Master, the head priest is waiting for you at the plaza.” His attendant reported from the hallway and disappeared down the stairs to the yard. Bo Ya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was a bit worrying how easily he would jump in the midst of battle and the thought of running away wouldn’t even cross his mind. The through was most definitely crossing his mind.

No, enough whining. There was no getting out of this. He just needed to get it over with so that he could take off this ridiculous outfit, put on his gear and go behead a demon or two. The image of the ghost touch of his sword in his hand made him breathe just a bit more easily.

“If I had known this would be the sight that would greet me at the ceremony of pure souls, I would have begged for an invitation on my knees.”

Whatever breath Bo Ya had managed to hold was sucked deep in his gut. Right behind his left shoulder, looking straight at him through the mirror, was a certain yin-yang master of legend.

“Qing Ming.” The demon hunter could only whisper the name. His face perfectly baring his surprise while their eyes remained locked in the mirror.

Four months, it had been four months since the last time they had seen each other. Right after the battle, in a room almost adjacent to this one, hungry lips had ravished his skin, greedy hands had travelled his sides and he had fallen apart like never before. And never after.

“What are you doing here?” Bo Ya spun around and took two long steps to the side in order to gain some distance. He missed the hungry eyes that followed his every move.

“I’ve been summoned by master Hou.”

“The keeper of records?”

“Yes. He says he needs my council on a certain demon artifact he is researching.”

“Oh.”

“Did you hope for something else?”

Qing Ming’s eyes were hard and searching. For once Bo Ya was glad there was already a slight flush painted on his cheeks. Finally having a chance to see beyond his stupor he realized he was having a hard time controlling his wondering eyes.

Qing Ming shone in white just as bright as he always did. But he was missing the multiple layers of the court and his form was wide and looked so much more exposed. There were no billowy sleeves and dragging mantles. The breath of his shoulders was open and inviting. The ridges of his defined chest hard and distracting. And his dark hair fell in a loose braid over one shoulder and swayed all the way to his narrow hips.

Bo Ya gulped. He had never seen the yin-yang master so casual and so devastatingly handsome.

There had been a question. He needed to start concentrating. He would beat himself about his stunted behavior at length later. When he was alone. When he didn’t feel like his mind would splinter from that look of wanton hunger in the other’s eyes.

“Of course not. I was just surprised you popped out of nowhere.”

Bo Ya clenched his fists hidden beneath long sleeves and headed for the door. A hand shot out and caged him by the wooden frame. Qing Ming’s warm breath was suddenly right at his ear and Bo Ya desperately tried to suppress himself from shaking in miniature little shivers.

“Bo Ya. Tell me you wished for something else. Tell me I am not the only one!”

Bo Ya was nearly light headed from the short gulps of air he was barely mustering. They were standing too close, their noses now nearly touching, warm breath mingling into one. Their bodies were now flushed together and when he shifted slightly the tingles running all over him ignited into a smolder.

“Master Bo Ya are you ready to depart?” Like a splash of cold water the words coming from the hall sprung him awake. The air around them was still hot and sizzling and Bo Ya almost jumped away in order to escape it.

Fleeing. He was fleeing like a coward while his heart still sped a mile a minute and little shivers continued to wreck his frame. He sped up towards the plaza in a daze, didn’t even notice all the people ogling him from head to toe, didn’t even pay attention to the head priest or remember if he told his rites in the right order.

All he remembered was that out there at the back of the crowd, there was a certain set of eyes which drank in his every movement and made him feel on fire even if he was half dipped in cool spring water the entire time.

***

Their eyes were constantly finding each other through the dinner part of the festivities until at some point they had started having silent conversations. Qing Ming was so good at sending him a roll of his eyes behind that blasted fan of his while he entertained some boring dignitary that Bo Ya found it a challenge to hold his smile while he himself had the task of doing just the same. The mingling had helped settle his nerves some and he had finally had the time to take in the fact that the yin-yang master was actually there, in his near vicinity.

They had a few brief moments where they could actually stand shoulder to shoulder patiently retelling their heroic acts in front of an oo-ing and aa-ing audience. The brief moments where their shoulders brushed made Bo Ya’s arm tingle all over.

He had stayed way later into the night than he would have initially expected. But he was sure that it was due to the fact that two points of heat had raked across his body the entire evening and he had been absolutely incapable of denying himself the pleasure of having them upon his body. So he locked the door to his quarters with a tired sigh and leaned his back on it for a few quiet breaths.

Tonight had been nothing of what he had expected and it had all been thanks to a certain master of the magic arts.

“I can’t believe how it is possible but you look even more breath taking all worn out and tired.”

Qing Ming was right there in his room, probably teleported himself in the moment Bo Ya was resting his eyes. He was standing a few steps away from him and looking at the demon hunter like a man denied the gift of life itself.

Bo Ya was too old to be so wrecked by this. He had fled the morning after he and Qing Ming had ... spend the night together and later when he had had to send the master home had acted like nothing had changed between them. He had seen the hurt in Qing Ming’s eyes then. He could still see it now. But he had been too overwhelmed by his own emotions to do anything differently.

But things had changed, fundamentally, colossally so. Slowly, one day at a time, but just as sure and just as permanently as the world around them.

And if Bo Ya had any expectation to survive another possible four months living outside of the cocoon he had wrapped himself in he had to start opening up. Qing Ming’s pained expression was already motivation enough. The man looked like he had given up hope all together.

“I didn’t answer your question from early on.” Bo Ya started, his resolution now firm and giving his voice the strength it had lacked before. Qing Ming laughed softly and smiled that sad little smile which said - I’ll take whatever I can get.

“Bo Ya you don’t answer many of my questions. Yet I still can’t stop myself from asking them.”

Bo Ya cut the distance between them and didn’t miss the way Qing Ming’s breath sped and his eyes zeroed in on his lips. Bo Ya chose to speak slow and clear.

“You … are not the only one.”

It would have been quite satisfying to rejoice in the shock on Qing Ming’s face and the time it took him to connect the answer to his previous question. _Tell me you wished for something else. Tell me I am not the only one!_

But Bo Ya was too shaken himself by his admission to really allow himself to gloat at the fact that he had quite successfully, and for the very first time, left the witty master of magic shocked and gaping.

“You are not the only one.” Bo Ya repeated mostly for his own benefit and to allow the words to sink in for the both of them.

He was ready for a witty remark or a teasing comment. He wasn’t ready when Qing Ming’s body slammed into his and hard lips covered his in a devastating kiss, filthy with promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now my personal mission to show them in bed, together, doing stuff. There so needs to be a third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo Ya’s fingers clutched at the soft material at Qing Ming’s chest while his face was hidden at the man’s collar. He was trying his very best to calm down his erratic breathing and was finding it increasingly hard to do so while the yin-yang master was nosing behind his ear and lightly running his finders down his back.

That kiss had been long, hard and searing. Bo Ya had broken it only to hide in the man’s chest and their continued closeness was probably the only reason why Qing Ming had allowed it. He had started peppering kisses down Bo Ya’s neck and the demon hunter felt each and every one of them dissolve into his skin like melting snowflakes. They were molded chest to hip to thigh against each other and the searing heat radiating out of Qing Ming made Bo Ya’s mind heavy and befuddled.

“Should we … talk about this first?” Bo Ya was still shamelessly hiding in the other man’s chest and didn’t miss the small chuckle that rose from it.

“Would you like us to talk about this? About us?” Qing Ming moved Bo Ya’s hair to the side and planted a kiss at the demon hunter’s nape. Bo Ya’s thoughts tumbled away from him in chaos.

No, he didn’t really want to talk about it - a little voice said before he squashed it into silence. He had to stop hiding behind pretenses and pride. It was stupid, exhausting and made him suffer in ways he never through possible outside of the battlefield. It was insane to continue denying his attraction to the master of magic. So he would man up, let it all out and face the consequences of putting his heart on a platter.

“Let me get out of those silly clothes and then yes, I think we should talk about it.”

It was still hard to concentrate when eyes as black as night followed his every movement so he stepped away and hid himself behind a wooden screen in a futile attempt to slow his heartbeat and remove the layers upon layers of ceremonial clothes that made him feel so unlike himself. Oh how easy it was to blame it on the clothing.

He was finally down to his last undergarment – a silky black robe that opened up way too much in the middle when he remembered his markings. They were painted all over his body and would take a lot of scrubbing to get off. He was very much tempted to excuse himself and take that time in order to try and sort at least some of his jumbling thoughts when he realized that once again his eyes were locked with Qing Ming’s in the mirror. And once again he found in them naked raw lust which made his legs stiffen like marble before his entire body went boneless.

He didn’t have the time to lose his footing as Qing Ming swiftly enveloped him in his arms. From behind his mouth greedily latched onto a naked shoulder and sucked with renewed ardor. Bo Ya steadied himself by taking hold of Qing Ming’s hands which were tight around his middle and still staggered under the onslaught.

“Qing Ming wait … talking … we have ... remember … to talk. We have to … ahh …” Bo Ya panted between breaths before his head lolled back to give even more room for those scalding lips to explore.

“Mmm yes … talk ... yes!”

It didn’t seem like Qing Ming actually meant what he was saying as he spun Bo Ya around and slammed him onto the wall. Their thighs slotted together and grinded in shallow thrusts. Bo Ya looped his arms around the man’s shoulders and spread his legs a bit wider to give them an even better fit.

Qing Ming let out an almost animal like groan and Bo Ya couldn’t stop his shudder of satisfaction that he was the reason for such a perfect sound. He couldn’t revel in it for long. The hard line of desire that stirred against his own groin quickly turned his own breaths into moans.

“Bo Ya!” Qing Ming panted in turn. His voice wrapping around the name like a caress. “Tell me we can talk later. Tell me I don’t have to stop.”

Talk? They were well beyond talking at this point. Bo Ya thought he was going to catch on fire and melt with every thrust of those wretched hips. He couldn’t string a whole sentence now if his life depended on it let alone express the whole of his monumental feelings towards the master of magic.

Another thrust made him cry out and bang his head back against the wall. His legs were sliding for purchase on the cold tile while his own hips canted out in the same rhythm as Qing Ming’s. It took every ounce of self-control he still had left in order to grab Qing Ming by that stupid braid and pull until their eyes met. His voice was a growl, a plea and a dark promise.

“Take me to bed or I swear I’m going to behead you!”

There was no answer. Just a dark look and a deep groan. The world spun and turned and Bo Ya felt himself gliding until he landed on the mattress. It took him a moment to realize he was missing Qing Ming’s hard heat pressed onto his own and for his eyes to focus enough to see why.

He was sprawled on his bed with his light robe generously open at the front – his chest and bare legs entirely on display. His hair was probably flying everywhere and black markings disappeared beneath the flimsy belt which was the only thing still holding the garment in place.

Qing Ming was kneeling by the foot of the bed, his eyes running a slow shameless inventory of every little detail.

“You are a vision.” It almost felt like he was talking to himself, his finders already running down Bo Ya’s calves and bare feet.

Qing Ming was always so easy with his compliments and didn’t seem to really realize how breathtaking he himself was. Bo Ya was transfixed while he watched the man on top of him loosen his own robe and shrug out of its top first. Wide hard shoulders with a chiseled chest and a lean stomach came quickly on display. Skin white and unmarked from close battle looked soft and waiting for a touch. Bo Ya sucked in a breath when the last hoop was unclasped and the garment fell softly to the floor.

Qing Ming’s arousal was hard and prominent under the flimsy material of his undergarment. Much like his own – full on display and begging for attention. Another pull and they were both free of this last barrier.

Bo Ya couldn’t even summon the strength to be embarrassed about how he must look like right now – on his back, his legs wide open to accommodate his partner, his shaft hard, nestled against the juncture of his thigh and stomach, already leaking and throbbing in rhythm with his heart.

A nervous energy was starting to buzz all over him from the continued lack of contact between them. Qing Ming had been so aggressive and provocative and this sudden change of pace was starting to drive Bo Ya mad with need. He started to push himself up but a hand in the middle of his chest quickly pinned him back down.

“Shhh … your pleasure is mine now Bo Ya. Let me love you properly.”

And Bo Ya might have objected if Qing Ming hadn’t leaned over and started gently worrying one soft lip between his own. Then he took the other before he abandoned it for the hot, wet depth behind it. Bo Ya’s whole body arched up into the kiss and their pelvises slotted perfectly together. The velvety feel of the other’s hard length slid over his own and Bo Ya could already feel the wet trail he was leaking on his stomach. The friction lasted only a few seconds and that was hours too little. Qing Ming slowly moved down – hands and lips worshipping every inch of skin they could reach.

Bo Ya didn’t know what to do with his hands while his whole body convulsed and wrighted under that sinful mouth. He raked his fingers through Qing Ming’s hair, the long silken strands from his ruined braid falling around the man’s face with such male, sensual disarray. Their eyes met – both unfocused and fevered, their expressions torn between hunger and propriety.

Qing Ming surged up and slotted their mouths back together. There was no more patience in his touches. He kissed to devour and touched to ruin. He took both their lengths in a gliding hand and set up a merciless rhythm.

The rumble of Qing Ming’s growl as he came vibrated up Bo Ya’s throat, through his tongue, rupturing an echo in his skill. A jolt of erotic heat clenched at the base of his shaft and his own orgasm followed right after. Qing Ming continued to milk him until there was no drop left and even the now soft touch felt almost painful on his over sensitized flesh.

His mind full of cotton and little sparks which still went off all over his body barely registered as he was moved and scooped from behind. The heat of Qing Ming’s hard body which pressed intimately against his, burned past all of his remaining defenses. He breathed a contented sigh and felt himself go boneless in the embrace. Not a moment later his eyes snapped wide open when he felt the heavy crest of Qing Ming’s hardening arousal tuck against the cleft of his bottom.

It took him every ounce of self-control he still had left not to simply flip them both over and get reacquainted with the wonders of friction. Self-control. The word stopped him dead in his thoughts. With this man behind him it was time to let old habits die.

In a move of a true demon hunter Bo Ya had Qing Ming pinned on his back and moaning his name within a second. Qing Ming’s voice was graveled, thick and rough just like the hardness Bo Ya dragged between his ass cheeks. Yes, the time for self-control was over.

***

“So are we going to talk about this thing between us now?” Qing Ming asked quietly while he lightly traced the ink patterns from the demon hunter’s shoulder all the way to his fingertips. It sent little sizzles of feeling down to the base of Bo Ya’s spine and he was secretly enjoying every little flare.

They lay together on the messed up sheets replete and more than thoroughly debauched. Bo Ya had draped himself over Qing Ming’s naked chest like a cat in the sun, his body still heavy and still pleasantly humming from his latest orgasm.

“Yes.” He answered without moving a muscle. “To sum it up, do this with someone else and I’m going to kill you.”

Qing Ming’s ringing laugher filled in the entire room and shook up Bo Ya’s entire body with the force of it. Once he quieted down, he maneuvered them a bit until their eyes could meet.

“Well in this case ...” His hand traveled down the damp expanse of Bo Ya’s chest and skimmed over his flaccid member. Bo Ya couldn’t suppress the sharp intake of breath at even that briefest of touches. His flesh seemed to be insatiable for Qing Ming’s touches. “Show yourself like this to someone else and I am going to kill _them_.” There was no real joke on that face. Qing Ming’s smile was sharp and dangerous.

Bo Ya cleared his throat in order to chase away the emotion that gripped it under that arresting look.

“Nice talk. Glad we’re clear on the subject.” Bo Ya finally managed to answer though it was still pretty obvious how winded it made him. But it seemed to be all Qing Ming needed to lean down and whisper over his lips.

“Perfectly.”

It was a purr and a promise. The slow kiss that followed a binding seal to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now my hunger is sated. I hope you enjoyed that as well.


End file.
